First Snow
by NekoRyu-chan
Summary: After a late-night heavy snowstorm, Suzaku and Lelouch have their own fun in the cold snow. SuzaxLulu


**Another Code Geass fic! :) I came up with this one morning, when it was snowing outside and everything looked beautiful. I then imagined Lelouch and Suzaku in it, and I immediately came up with this fic. This came right off the top of my head, so forgive me if it's not good. Other than that, I hope you enjoy! Read on! :) And I do NOT own Code Geass.**

* * *

First Snow

Lelouch shivered slightly, as made his way back home. It was a pretty uneventful night with the Black Knights, but he took advantage of that and got some business stuff out of the way. The only thing that managed to get accomplished (aside from preventing CC from killing Tamaki because he ate her last piece of pizza), was that they were obviously low on funds. He had a feeling that some of the members were taking advantage of the large amount of funds, but he had no idea that they would run this low.

"I need to start putting limits on them..." he muttered, adjusting the case that held his Zero costume on his shoulder. This time, he was more than willing to head on home. The weather had drastically turned cold and his Zero garb wasn't really meant for the cold temperatures. Even his casual wear wasn't enough for the moment. He vaguely heard someone on the weather report that it was supposed to get colder. _But I had no idea that it would start this quickly..._

Lelouch suddenly blinked, as he felt something cold drop on his nose. Looking up, he noticed that, from the dark sky above, **snow** was falling down. Surprised, he actually stopped walking to notice this rare event.

"Snow? Now? It's not even winter yet." he said, as he held out his hand, allowing a few snowflakes to land on his open palm. As soon as they hit his skin, they melted away. A small smile graced his lips, as he closed his hand and started walking again, "Too bad it won't be there in the morning."

However, he had yet to see what was going to come the **rest** of the night...

XoXoXoXo

A sudden bright light awoke Lelouch the next morning, causing him to groan softly and roll over in bed. He was out late the other night...and he was **exhausted**. Facing away from the light, he was about to drift off to sleep...when he felt a certain green-haired witch sit down right next to him and rip the covers off of his body.

"Get up and look outside. I think you'll be surprised." said CC, watching amusedly, as Lelouch gave up on sleeping in and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over at her confused, before looking at the window. She had opened the curtains, which in turn let the light in. But it wasn't sunlight. The sky was a pale grey, almost white. Now curious, Lelouch stood up and walked over to the window, where his eyes widened with surprise.

Snow covered the ground—not a blade of grass was in sight. He estimated that there was at least 3 inches of snow on the ground. And it all happened over-night. CC joined his side, looking out the window as well, chowing down on her morning pizza.

"A little early, don't you think?" she asked, glancing at Lelouch, who was still slightly mesmerized by the amount of snow. And on top of that, it was **still** snowing. Fat, heavy flakes were still falling from the sky, adding to the amount already on the ground. Though Lelouch had to agree with CC, it still didn't take the beauty away from the scene in front of him.

"Yeah, but I don't mind." he shrugged, "The new scenery is actually welcoming."

"True. But you have to walk to school in that, you know."

"It'll be gone by the time the weekend is done." said Lelouch, as he walked over to his closet. Since CC had woken him up, he didn't have any plans about going back to sleep. _She probably wouldn't let me anyways..._he thought with a smile, as he chose what he would wear for that day. After some careful consideration, Lelouch finally decided to wear a pair of tan khakis and a red long-sleeved shirt. For a minute, he was worried that the shirt wouldn't fit, since he hadn't worn it in so long. However, once he put it on, he found out that it fit just fine. In fact, it actually seemed a bit **loose**. _I've grown skinnier then...?_

"Lelouch?"

"Hm?"

"There's an idiot outside."

"What??"

Confused at her statement, Lelouch pulled his arms through the sleeves and made his way back to the window. CC pointed down at the ground, but for a moment Lelouch couldn't see anything with the snow fall. Then, something did catch his eye. Right out in the front lawn, was someone running through the untouched snow. And they seemed to be enjoying themselves, too. Lelouch frowned slightly, as the person was hardly wearing winter wear. Just a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Which were slowly getting soaked from the snow. Just as Lelouch was about to turn away, he realized something.

He recognized the person.

Swearing softly under his breath, Lelouch ran to his closet to grab something, before dashing out of his room. CC watched him, before looking back out the window again, a small smile on her face.

"This should be interesting to watch..."

OxOxOxOx

"**Suzaku**!!"

Kururugi Suzaku stopped running and turned around, as he saw Lelouch running towards him. The ex-prince's was forming into white mist right before his eyes, as he ran through the snow to his friend. However, he miscalculated the amount of snow on the ground and put on normal tennis shoes instead of boots. _I hopefully won't be out here for long..._

"Hey, Lelouch! Morning!" chirped Suzaku, smiling brightly. Once Lelouch got closer, it was obvious that Suzaku had been out in the weather for longer than he thought. A flush was already on his cheeks and nearly all of him was covered in snow. Little white snowflakes stuck to his brown locks, which were also slightly wet.

" 'Morning!' my foot..." muttered Lelouch, "What're you doing out here? And especially dressed like that! You're going to get sick, you know."

Suzaku chuckled softly, as he scratched the back of his head, "I was actually on my way to visit you and Nunnally, when I saw that the snow in front of your place hadn't been touched. And with this being the first snow of the year, I couldn't resist."

"...So you ran around like a little kid in the snow?" asked Lelouch, raising an eyebrow.

Suzaku nodded, keeping a grin on his face.

Lelouch sighed, shaking his head. _Typical Suzaku..._he thought, with a smile. It was just like Suzaku to spontaneously start playing in the snow, like a little kid or puppy. It was just in his nature. Lelouch chuckled to himself, as he stepped forward and started wrapping the scarf that he took out of his closet around Suzaku's neck, "Well, if you're going to play, then how about you be dressed for it?"

Suzaku smiled warmly at Lelouch, as he let him tie the grey knitted scarf around his neck. It was exactly how it was when they were kids. Suzaku would always go out and immediately play in the snow, while Lelouch stayed behind to get warmly dressed. Afterwards, he would get reprimanded by the small prince and he would allow himself to get dressed by Lelouch. _He still hasn't changed, huh?_

"There." Lelouch finished tying the scarf, and stepped back a little to make sure it was on right, "How about you come inside and warm up a little? I'll come out here with you afterwards."

"That sounds good!" chirped Suzaku, nodding eagerly. Satisfied with the answer, Lelouch turned around and headed towards the house. Suzaku followed only a little bit. He had something else in mind...

"Once we get inside, I'll get you some hot chocolate to warm up with." said Lelouch, as he started making a bee-line for the house. Even though he was out there for only a few minutes, he was already freezing. Especially his feet. _How can Suzaku be fine with all of this??_ Deciding that it would be stupid to ask, he just shook his head, "I'll be surprised if you stay inside for more than—"

BAM!!!

Lelouch let out a surprised yelp, as he felt a snowball hit the back of his head. What made things worse, was that parts of the snowball went down the back of his shirt, allowing the cold substance to touch his skin. Shaking his shirt furiously, the ex-prince whirled around and glared at Suzaku, who was standing there, looking innocent and whistling while looking off to the side.

"Suzaku..." growled Lelouch.

"What is it, Lelouch?" asked Suzaku, obviously feigning the innocence in his voice. Lelouch glared at him for a minute longer, before turning around slowly. However, yet another snowball hit him, this time in this shoulder. He whirled around, catching Suzaku making yet another snowball. The Japanese pilot grinned sheepishly, however he didn't stop, as he picked up his now-finished snowball and tossed it at Lelouch.

"Why you—" Lelouch dodged the snowball, before stooping down and making his own, "You'll pay for that--!!"

Lelouch got cut off again, as a well-aimed snowball crashed with the top of his head, dousing him in cold wet snow. He shivered, before looking up at Suzaku, who had grown closer. His emerald hues were sparkling with good humor, as he laughed softly at Lelouch. He shook the snow out of his raven black locks...before standing up abruptly and chasing after Suzaku.

"Suzaku!!"

"Catch me if you can, Lelouch!!"

Suzaku laughed heartily, as he easily stepped out of the way of Lelouch's snowball. Unlike Suzaku, the ex-prince was having a hard time forming good snowballs. After the second one, his hands were starting to feel numb. Yet, even though Suzaku had been out longer than him, he was still able to create nicely formed snowballs and hit Lelouch every single time. _He must have thick skin on his hands..._thought Lelouch, as he got hit with another one of Suzaku's snowballs. This time, in the middle of his back.

"Exhausted already?!" laughed Suzaku, as he dashed around Lelouch, who was already starting to slow down. His breathing had now turned into panting, as he tried his hardest to dodge Suzaku's snowballs. However, it seemed like the cold and the snow beneath his feet were wearing him out more. After lobbing a poorly made snowball in Suzaku's general direction, Lelouch took a small breather, as he placed his now-numb hands on his knees.

"This is insane..." he muttered under his breath. For a minute, he tried to think about how to take advantage of the situation, but after he calculated Suzaku's speed and strength, every strategy he thought up, went to the trash. _Exercise freak---_

Just as Lelouch looked up to see where Suzaku was now, a snowball was thrown **right** into his face. With an uncharacteristic squawk, Lelouch wheeled back and fell right into the snow. He let out a small squeak, as some of the snow went back down the back of his shirt. Too stunned (and tired) to care, Lelouch just laid there, as he heard Suzaku running towards him.

"Are you okay?? I **really** didn't meant for that to hit your face." said Suzaku, now panting slightly as he looked down at Lelouch, truly worried. After not moving for a moment, Lelouch raised a hand and wiped the snow out of his face, scowling up at Suzaku. Because of playing in the snow, his pale cheeks were now flushed and wet with melted snow.

"But you were still aiming for my head, weren't you?" asked Lelouch, raising an eyebrow.

Suzaku chuckled nervously, as he knelt down in the snow next to Lelouch, "True. You got me there. But you really need to work on your aim, Lelouch. It sucks."

"Shut it." growled Lelouch, causing the Japanese pilot to laugh. Lelouch took this time to observe his friend for a moment. Aside from the obvious flush on his cheeks, he didn't seem affected by the cold at all. Lelouch, however, was already shivering and he could barely feel his fingertips. And lying in the snow wasn't helping at all. _I bet he's really warm..._

Suzaku blinked, as Lelouch reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Then, Lelouch tugged down **hard**, causing Suzaku to lose his balance and fall on top of the shivering ex-prince with a soft yelp.

Lelouch was right—Suzaku **was** warm.

Almost instantly after Suzaku fell on top of him, Lelouch wrapped his thin arms around him, pulling him closer to his cold body. It didn't take Suzaku long to figure out what was going on. He positioned himself so that he was lying directly on Lelouch's chest. The ex-prince liked the switched position, as he buried his face into the crook of Suzaku's neck.

"You're warm..." he muttered, pulling his friend closer, "That's impossible."

"And you're freezing." remarked Suzaku, smiling softly, as he rubbed his cheek up against Lelouch's cold one, "And you were only out here for, what, like 10 minutes?"

"Shut up. I get cold easily."

"It's because you're so skinny."

"Shut up."

Suzaku chuckled, as he pulled back slightly, looking down at Lelouch. A flush of a different kind was now on his cheeks, as he stared back up into Suzaku's emerald hues with his own violet ones. Lelouch then blinked, as he watched Suzaku's eyes scan his face, before leaning in closer.

"I'll help you warm up more." he whispered in a low voice. Before Lelouch could react to what he said, Suzaku closed the gap between them, kissing Lelouch fully on the lips.

Lelouch was too stunned to react properly, however he did realize something—his lips **were** cold, and Suzaku's were **warm**.

He almost found himself whimpering, as Suzaku pulled back, cutting the kiss short. Before he had time to remark about Lelouch's darker blush, the ex-prince grabbed the back of his head and pressed their lips together once more. This time, both reacted to the pleasant kiss.

After a moment, they finally broke the kiss. Lelouch was panting slightly, as he rested his forehead against Suzaku's, who smiled softly.

"I wasn't done warming up yet." muttered Lelouch, closing his eyes for a moment, "Don't leave me—you're warm."

"Oh, Lelouch..." sighed Suzaku, causing Lelouch to look him directly in the eyes, "Of course I'll never leave you. I'll stay by your side to warm you up whenever necessary."

Lelouch blushed at the romantic comment. _I didn't mean it like that...but it's still nice to hear him say that._ He smiled softly, as he began to sit up, putting a hand on Suzaku's chest to gently push him off, "Let's get inside, before we **both** get sick from playing in the snow without the right wares."

"If anything, **you're** going to be the one getting sick." said Suzaku, as he got off of Lelouch and held out a hand for him to take, "You gave me the scarf, and here you are without anything to wear to keep you warm."

"I did it, because you were outside longer than I was." said Lelouch frowning, as he took Suzaku's hand and pulled himself up. Once upright, he proceeded to brush the clumps of snow off of him, "Besides, if I get sick, then so are you."

"Eh?"

"That earlier kiss will seal our fates."

Suzaku laughed softly, as he started walking towards Lelouch's house, "Well then, we'll be sick together! That's not so bad, right?"

"...I guess not." muttered Lelouch, blushing softly. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up, but just as he was about to raise them up to his face to blow on them, Suzaku took them and clasped them with his own warm hands. Lelouch blinked once, before smiling and squeezing the Japanese pilot's hand slightly.

"They'll be warm, as long as I hold them." said Suzaku, kissing the top of Lelouch's hand, before beginning to walk back towards the house. Lelouch blushed at the kiss, before following. He stuck his free hand into his pocket, so it would be somewhat warm.

Both Lelouch and Suzaku knew that this was a **very** good start to the weekend ahead.


End file.
